I Should Have Been With You
by thestelenavamps
Summary: This is a Stelena fan-fiction. It takes place right before Katherine travels into Elena's body. This is my first fan-fiction, I hope you guys like it! Please review and add suggestions on what you think should happen next.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I had this speech, that I was preparing to give your unconscious body," Elena told Katherine.

"Let me guess, hate, loath, screw you, die bitch, etc," Katherine replied in a weak voice.

"Yes, plus one more thing," Elena hated Katherine, but she felt like she finally understood her. She needed to say this to her even if she would probably regret it later, "I forgive you"

"You what?" Katherine said with a confused look.

"I forgive you," Elena restated "You weren't born evil, life made you that way. You lost everyone that you cared about way too young and you didn't have a family that looked after you...sound familiar?"

"Is this the, 'we're not so different you and I, doppleganger speech because I'd be happy to skip it." God, Elena thought on her death bed she can still be somewhat of a bitch.

"I'll save it for the funeral that we probably won't have for you," Elena said trying to break very thick serious wall in the room.

"Perfect" Katherine said while exhaling.

"I just wanted to get the forgiveness part out, that's part of me that I never want to loose"

"Good for you," Katherine said, "Now, maybe you can help a girl out, give me one more syringe. If anyone is going to plunge a needle in me one last time, it may as well be you. Question of symmetry and all that."

Katherine's breathing was slower and longer Elena noticed. Elena picked up the syringe, she wasn't going to lie even on her death bed, Elena would gladly stick a needle into Katherine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stefan was at the boarding house in the library, he had been trying to figure out what Katherine was up too. She was Katherine Pierce, for goodness sake, she didn't just give up. She was a survivor. The Katherine that he knew would have traveled into her daughter body. The only way that she wouldn't was if she had a better plan. But what was it?

Finally it clicked, she would travel into someone else's body. But who? It would have to be someone she knew. Someone she knew how to act like so no one would notice. Elena. Katherine had pretended to be Elena before.

He sped out of the library with vampire speed. He had to get to Elena. "Where is Elena?" Stefan demanded as he found everyone in taking shots.

"Now's not the time to try and win her back, brother we only just broke up and she's talking to your ex." Damon replied.

Without saying a word to Damon, Stefan sped upstairs to where Katherine was.

"Elena!" Stefan said as he found her sitting right in front of Katherine. Instinctively he grabbed Elena by the waist and tossed her away from Katherine, making sure to not throw her hard and that she would land on her feet. Not that it would hurt her now that she is a vampire, but he just assumed it was natural.

"What the hell, Stefan?!," Elena demanded confused.

"She was going to travel into you and take over your body," Stefan told her, eyeing Katherine. He knew Katherine couldn't hurt her, but he wanted to protect her always.

"Well, well Stefan, " Katherine said, "I guess I underestimated you, I didn't think you would figure it out."

"Well, I guess Katherine Pierce won't survive this time," Stefan said.

And with that Katherine closed her eyes. Elena and Stefan could both hear her heart stop. Katherine was dead she was really dead. Elena felt a tear slip away. A tear? Why was she crying for Katherine, she hated Katherine. She had felt like Katherine and her had connected for a moment. Sometimes she hated these heightened emotions.

"Hey, you okay?" Stefan said concerned.

Elena tried to say something, but nothing came out.

"Come here," Stefan told her knowing she needed a hug. She hesitated before entering his warm embrace. It felt so good to be in his arms again, she felt safe and at home. She had missed him holding her when she would sneak him into her room and they would fall asleep just talking, with his arms wrapped tightily around her. She missed waking up in the mornings with his arms wrapped protectively and lovingly around her.

"I don't even really know why I am crying, she practically ruined you life, I hate her." Elena replied.

"Well, I guess that just means that you are a sucker for death, Matt told me you cried for a week straight when your goldfish died when you were eight and you still refuse to get another one." Stefan said, remembering talking to Matt and Tyler when Elena and him had just started dating. They were Elena's friends and Stefan wanted to give a good impression. He invited them to go with him to the mystic grill. They ended up getting drunk, and Matt spilled all of Elena's secrets.

His response caused her to giggle. "He told you that?," Elena asked, Stefan nodded. "I am going to kill him."

Realizing how close they were, Elena started to full out of his hug. She didn't really want to but she thought if she didn't she would end up confessing how she truly felt about him. As she pulled away she looked up to his face, his lips were so close to hers. Without thinking and just acting on her feelings, she kissed him. It felt so good, she had missed his kisses.

Stefan pulled back after realizing what they were doing. "Elena," he said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Elena said fast as she jogged out of the room and vampire sped home.

When she opened the front door, she had tears streaming down her face. she sped up to her room and just laid on her bed, thinking. Why did she do that? It was so stupid. Stefan didn't love her anymore and could never love her, after all of the terrible things she had done to him. What did she think he was going to do? continue kissing her and forgive her, confess that he still loved her like she still loved him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Stefan explained to Damon and the others what had happened, excluding the part where Elena kissed him, he had to talk to Elena. He was standing in front of her debating whether talking to her was the right thing to do. He could her her muffled sobs, it hurt him to hear her like this. He decided to let himself in after knocking and no answer. He slowly climbed the stairs to Elena's room.

"Elena," he said softly letting her now he was there. She was sitting on her window bench looking into the darkness. Her makeup was smeared, her eyes were puffy, and her cheeks were tear stained. She jumped and turned her head to look at him.

She tried to wipe the makeup and tears from under her eyes. He didn't need to know how much it had affected her. "I am sorry abut what happened earlier, I shouldn't have done it, I'm sorry." Stefan nodded. "Actually you know, what? I am not sorry. I still love you Stefan. I love you, not damon."

"Elena," he tried to stop her, he loved her too but Damon broke up with her. She still cared for him, they deserved to be happy.

"No, Stefan, I need to tell you this. I had to choose before I changed and I picked you. I picked you because I loved you more. After we broke the sire bond, I didn't have the same feelings for Damon. I forced myself to stay with him, because I didn't want to believe that I gave up you for a stupid sire bond. So I asked myself if you were both going to die, who would I choose to be with? And the answer was that I would be with you, I would talk to you the whole time trying to take take you mind of the fact you were dying and then after you would take your last breath I would take a stake and drive it through my heart, so I could be with you. I couldn't stand living without you. The reason why I stayed with Damon after the sire bond was broken, because I knew that if I chose you, he would leave and at the time I needed both of you, I knew that you would always be there for me. If I would have chosen you he would have left I then I would have lost another person. I didn't think that I could handle losing anyone else. I was trying to move on with Damon, in a way he was my rebound from you, I thought that you would never love me again after what I had done to you. You shouldn't love after what I did to you. But, I don't care who or what I lose anymore. I should have been with you. I love you and I want to be with you forever." Elena was sobbing.

He turned around to walk away. He still love her but, he couldn't hurt his brother. He was about to give up the love of is life, so he wouldn't hurt his brother. For once, Stefan decided to be selfish. He turned back around to face Elena and walked towards her.

Elena wasn't sure what Stefan was going to do. He was standing so close to her. She could feel his breath. He cupped her face and leaned into kiss her. Elena kissed back with everything she had. Tears were streaming down both of their faces.

"I love you," Stefan said.

"I love you too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After about 2 hours of talking, they were both exhausted.

"I know its probably to soon, but will you stay with me tonight?" Elena asked. "Just lay here with me?"

"I thought you would never ask," Stefan said with a grin. He walked over to her and wrapped is arms around the small of her back and kissed her passionately. Elena moved her hands around his neck. They both pulled away smiling.

Elena walked into her bathroom to wash her face and looked in the mirror. "Oh my god, how could you have taken me back while I look like this?" Her hair was in a very messed up pony tail and she had raccoon eyes from her mascara and eyeliner.

Stefan walked into the bathroom and looked at her in the mirror. "Ew. I don't know I must have been drunk 2 hours ago and just now sobered up. Ya, I think I changed my mind." Stefan said sarcastically.

"Hey! Get back here" Elena said, reaching for him as he turned to walk away.

"Can't sorry, not interested anymore," Stefan said trying to hide his grin. He kissed her and walked back into her bedroom.

Elena washed her face and attempted to fix her hair. When she walked into her bedroom, Stefan wasn't there. "Stefan?" she called out. No answer she listened for him in the house. She heard him in the kitchen. She walked downstairs and he was getting Oreos from the pantry. "What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, I was just grabbing a snack for the road since I'm not interested anymore." He told her sarcastically. "Actually, you look pretty good, do you care if I stay?"

"I guess that would be okay, but what ever will we do with these cookies," she asked pretending to be stumped.

"I suppose we will have to eat them, such a tragedy," Stefan answered.

After eating the cookies, they headed upstairs and got into bed. Elena and Stefan were on their sides, Elena fit perfectly into him, his arms wrapped around her. "Goodnight'" Stefan said.

"Goodnight," Elena replied. She fell asleep wondering how she could ever give this amazing man up.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Just incase anyone was confused, _****in this story Elena didn't burn her house down and Elena and everyone is still in high school.**

**Chapter 2**

Elena awoke with out opening her eyes, she was still wrapped up in Stefan's arms. She had missed that feeling, she stretched out her arms and let out a groan.

"Good morning," Stefan said.

"Shhhh it's not morning yet," Elena whined as she turned over in Stefan's arms and dug her face deep into his chest.

"I would love to stay like this all day, but school starts in 15 min," Stefan told her.

"Do I have to go?" she asked.

"We have that History test today," Stefan replied.

"Ugghhh Fine," Elena said as she got out of bed. "I'm going to go shower,"

"Ok, we will probably have to run to get school on time," Stefan said. Normally he would have joined her in the shower, he wanted to, but they had just made up last night and they were already moving things a little fast.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How do you think you did," Stefan asked. They had just taken the History test and were walking outside to eat lunch, holding each others had.

"I guess I did ok," Elena said. "What about you?" Stefan gave her a questioning look. "Oh ya sorry you probably lived through all of that," they both laughed.

They both saw Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, and Tyler sitting at a table. "Ready to tell them?," Stefan asked.

"I guess so," Elena replied, she wasn't sure how they would react. As they both reached the table, Stefan squeezed Elena's hand. Everyone looked over at them, noticing their hands. They all had a confused look on their faces.

"Oh my god!" Caroline said with a beaming smile. "Are you two..." Stefan and Elena both nodded. "Yes! Finally, you guys are like the perfect couple."

"Congrats, I guess," Matt said. Tyler high-fived Stefan and Bonnie hugged Elena.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought," Elena said.

"Well we all are team Stefan, so it didn't have to be hard" Caroline said.

"I have a team?" Stefan asked.

"Yep," everyone said. They all smiled.

"Have you talked to Damon?"Caroline asked.

"Not yet," Elena said. She was dreading talking to him, she didn't want him to go off the deep end again. "I think we should go after school," Elena said as she looked up at Stefan.

"Ya, that sounds good," Stefan said.

Stefan and Elena sat down beside Caroline. "Stefan, do you want to go and throw the football with us?" Tyler asked.

"Sure, that sounds good," Stefan got up and kissed the top of Elena's head as he walked away.

After Stefan was across the school yard, Caroline asked "So, did you two have hot vampire make-up sex?"

"Caroline!" Bonnie said.

"What? You were thinking it too," Caroline said.

"It's ok, actually no. After Stefan saved me from Katherine, I was crying and he hugged me and as I pulled away I kissed him. I apologized and ran home, I had been crying for an hour. He came to my house and I explained to him that I loved him more and why I stayed with Damon. Then we kissed and he stayed over. We didn't do anything we just talked and then we laid down and went to sleep."

"Aww, I love you guys," Caroline said."So, there was no hot vampire sex?"

"No hot vampire sex," Stefan said as he sat down next to Elena.

"You weren't supposed to be eavesdropping," Elena said.

"I couldn't help it, I am drawn to your amazing beautiful voice," Stefan said sarcastically but trying to be serious.

"Ya, right," Elena said as she lightly shoved him.

"Do you want to fight me?" Stefan said pretending to be shocked at her shoving him.

"Bring it I'll win," Elena said with a smirk.

"Excuse me?"Stefan said as he quickly tossed her over his shoulder. Elena was pounding on his back, wanting him to let her go. "Say that I would win in a fight."

"No way," Elena saids she punched him with a lot of strength surprising Stefan, causing Elena to land on top of Stefan as they hit the ground. Stefan quickly flipped them over, pinning Elena down.

"Say it," Stefan told her. Elena kissed him seductively. "That's not going to work, you have to say it." Elena tried kissing him again with more passion.

"Get a room," Tyler said.

Ignoring Tyler, Stefan said "Say it,"

"Fine, Stefan Salvatore would win against Elena Gilbert in a fight,"

"Thank you," Stefan said.

"But, only because you're more than 100 years older than me," Elena said smirking. Stefan tried to reach for her, but she was too fast to get out from underneath him and running back to Caroline and the others. Stefan was about to go after here, then the bell rang. Stefan thought he would let her go, this time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The bell rang, indicating that their last class was over. It was time to talk to Damon. Elena walked out of her class and started heading towrds her locker. Stefan was standing there leaning against her locker waiting for her, she remembered the day after she broke the sire bond she realized she missed seeing Stefan standing there waiting for her.

"Hey," he said before kissing her.

"Hey," she said smiling after they pulled away.

"You ready?" Stefan asked.

"I guess so," Elena said. She didn't want to do this but she knew it needed to be done. Stefan and Elena walked to his car whilst holding hands. Stefan opened the door for Elena, it was unnecessary for him to do these things but she loved him for it.

Stefan parked in front of the boarding house and turned to Elena. He took her hand and brought it up to his lips, letting her know that it would all be ok and that he was here with her. She started to say something, but Stefan stopped her and pointed to his ear. Damon didn't need to figure this out before they tried to talk to him. Stefan and Elena got out of the car and walked into the boarding house...

_**And a little bit of a cliffhanger! What do you guys think will happen next?! Sorry that this chapter is shorter, but I thought this was a good stopping point.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Damon was sitting down, drinking as usual. There was a human girl sitting next to him, she had blood dripping down her neck. Stefan was careful to let Elena's hand go before they came in. He wanted nothing more than to have her hand in his as they did this, but he didn't want to make Damon angrier than he was going to be.

"Damon we need to talk," Elena said.

"I know, brother could you give us a little privacy, maybe you could go out and kill bambi or would like some of mine," Damon said nodding towards the girl that was still sitting down.

"Actually, Stefan needs to be here, he is apart of this," Elena said. After a pause she said "I love him Damon."

"You what?" Damon said. He was more angry than hurt, it didn't actually hurt, he just couldn't believe that his brother had won the girl over him... again.

"Damon, we don't want to hurt you but we are together again and we wanted to let you know ourselves other than you finding out from someone else." Stefan said. Damon sped to Stefan, breaking a table and shoved him against the wall choking him. Elena stood there shocked. Stefan was stronger than Damon with human blood in his system, but he hadn't had any in a long time. Damon grabbed a piece of wood from the table he had broken and put it against Stefan's heart.

"NO!" Elena screamed. "Damon, don't do this, this is my fault, I kissed him and he pushed me away."

Damon let go of Stefan and sped towards Elena. He threw her with all of his strength against another wall. Stefan was coughing on the ground. Elena heard her spine crack and was sure that he had broken her spine. Damon forced Elena to stand and was now choking her with the stake slowly piercing through her skin.

Elena was gasping for air, "Stefan," was the only thing that she could get out. Elena knew Damon was going to do this slowly and painfully.

Stefan was now standing and knew what he had to do. The only way he could be stronger than Damon was to feed. Stefan sped to the human who was still sitting down through all of this emotionless. "I'm sorry," Stefan said as he bit the girls neck. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop and he didn't know if he would be able to recover, but that was the only way to save Elena. The blood was flowing into his mouth, he had to stay focused. He needed to let go to save Elena in time.

"Stefan," Elena said weakly, she could feel the stake getting closer to her heart, she could feel the blood flowing down her chest. That was all it took for Stefan to break away from the blood craving. He let go he actually did it, for once other than when he bit Elena. Stefan sped to Damon, pulled the stake away from Elena and snapped Damon's neck. Elena immediately fell to the floor coughing and gasping for air.

"Elena," Stefan said as he fell to the floor with her, he wanted to give her space so she could breath again. Elena recovered quickly from being a vampire and crawled into Stefan's lap and hugged him as he rocked them back and forth. "Are you ok?," Stefan asked. They were both too stunned to cry, because of what just happened.

"I think so," Elena said. Then suddenly it hit her, he had fed and let go. "Oh my god, Stefan, what about you? Are you ok?,"

"I think so," Stefan said.

"But you let go, how?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, when you said my name I forced myself to let go," Stefan said.

"Will you be able to stop drinking human blood?" Elena asked worried that she had just ruined him forever. He had done it before and Elena believed that he could do it again, but she wasn't Lexi.

"Yes, I will just need your help. I could only get through it with you," Stefan said.

"Stefan, I am not her," Elena said.

"No your not, but you can still help me through this. I'm a ripper and because of you I stopped feeding," Stefan said. He wasn't sure if he could get through this without Elena even if Lexi was here.

Elena nodded her head. Stefan brought them both up to their feet and compelled the human girl to leave and forget everything she had seen. "We should get out of here before he wakes up," Elena said.

"I was thinking we should get out of Mystic Falls, until he cools down," Stefan said.

"Where should we go?" Elena asked.

"Anywhere you want," Stefan replied.

His response brought a small smile to her face,"Can we go to a small town in Florida, near the beach?"

"Anything for you," Stefan said as he picked Elena up bridal style and carried her to his car.

** XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you ready?" Stefan asked.

"Yep, Elena said as she trotted down the stairs at her house. Luckily it was Friday night, so they had two days. Stefan and Elena were fully packed and it had only been 15 minutes with the help of vampire speed. Stefan carried her bags to the car, she tried to carry them but he wouldn't have that. He was always such a gentleman towards her. Elena was about to get into the drivers side of the car.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"I am driving, you always drive," Elena said.

"No Elena, I'm driving," Stefan said.

"No your not," Elena said. She was standing just outside of the car, blocking Stefan from getting into the drivers seat. Stefan sped over to Elena tapping her between him and the car. Stefan grabbed Elena's hips and kissed her passionately. Stefan deepened the kiss. Elena's hands ran through Stefan's hair. Elena could felt like she would melt if Stefan's hands weren't around her waist. Suddenly, Stefan spun them around, to where he was blocking her from getting into the car.

"I'm driving," Stefan said with a smirk. Elena couldn't believe it, he had just seduced her into letting him drive.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, I just got on spring break so I needed to get my grades up before the semester was over.**


End file.
